


Desperation: Malam Bulan Purnama

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Series: The Tale of Rocky and Zuma: Love and Rain Under the Moon Light and Sunrise [2]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Mereka bilang banyak hal yang terjadi di malam bulan purnama. Mungkin yang cukup mudah untuk diketahui adalah bulan yang bersinar terang, menyinari bumi di malam hari. Namun, sadarkah jika terkadang ada yang muncul di bawah rembulan itu? Sesuatu yang... terkesan tidak mungkin.





	Desperation: Malam Bulan Purnama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream and Loss: Dengarkan Bisikan Cintaku di Bawah Hujan Musim Panas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326137) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 



> *deep inhale*  
> Tolong
> 
> Ini... lanjutan dari [cerita sebelumnya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326137), mengambil tempat setelah kematian Rocky. Alasan buat "Major Character Death"... well, have you read the first part of the story, no?
> 
> Kebetulan GFriend rilis **Time For The Moon Night** 15 hari setelah fic pertama keluar PAS BANGET di malam bulan purnama pas itu. Sempet kepikiran konsep buat lanjutan dari LW-SR, tapi bingung gimana. Sampe akhirnya berkutat sana sini, daaaan selesai!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~still sebetulnya cerita ini semestinya selesai pas tanggal 15 ramadhan but NOOOOO NGARET ASW~~
> 
>  
> 
> Well, uh... better not say much about this.
> 
> I assume you read the tag, yes?

“Chase, menuju ruang observasi, sekarang.”

Chase memasuki lift dan menutup pintunya. Dia menekan tombol naik, dan lift segera membawanya ke ruang observasi.

Ah. Sudah berapa lama sejak _tragedi itu_ terjadi? Sebulan? Hm. Mungkin saja ada yang ingin Ryder bicarakan kepada Chase perihal _itu_.

Chase tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia rindu dengan kedua sahabat karibnya itu. Bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa semua itu terjadi, dan nyata, bukan mimpi.

“Andai saja...” Chase menghela napas sambil menutup matanya. Air mata ternyata masih bisa berlinang darinya. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

 _Ding_. Suara lift yang sudah sampai di lantai atas. Pintu terbuka, dan Chase disambut oleh pemiliknya.

“Halo, Chase. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?” Tanya Ryder.

“Entah. Aku bingung mau jawab apa.” Chase menunduk sedih.

“Masih rindu, eh... Kamu sebetulnya sudah rela, kan?” Ryder berlutut, sejajar dengan anjingnya.

“Sudah. Namun ya, terkadang masih saja ada yang mengganjal di hati. Kamu tahu, lah. Kita semua tahu apa itu. Tapi ya... Aku harus bisa positif demi yang lain. Terutama... Marshall yang sangat terdampak dengan kematian mereka,” jawab Chase. “Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?”

“Nah, itu yang mau aku bicarakan.” Ryder duduk di kursi santainya, dan meminta Chase duduk di kursi anjing yang memang selalu ada di lantai atas. “Aku... berencana untuk melayat Rocky dan Zuma, namun aku harus pergi sendiri. Satu, karena markas tidak ada yang menjaga, dan dua, ada masalah pribadi yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, tolong sampaikan juga pada yang lain nanti.” Ryder mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

“Oh? Apa itu?” Tanya Chase.

“...aku ingin kalian memberikanku sebuah barang, masing-masing satu, yang menurut kalian sangat berharga, namun kalian siap memberikannya. Aku... ingin memberikan secara simbolis, bahwa kenangan kita akan melekat selamanya pada mereka. Apa kalian keberatan?” Permintaan Ryder membuat Chase terdiam sejenak.

“...” Chase menelan ludahnya. “Aku ingat, ada satu barang yang sangat aku cintai. Namun, jika itu untuk mereka, aku siap.” Chase mengangguk.

“Baik. Akan aku tunggu sampai siang ini. Nanti siang aku akan berangkat. Tolong sampaikan pada yang lain, dan... jaga mereka, ya? Aku merasa bahwa dirimu adalah yang paling stabil dibandingkan ketiga anjing yang lain.” Ryder mengusap kepala Chase.

“Siap, laksanakan. Kalau begitu, aku izin turun.” Chase bangkit dari kursinya.

“Izin diberikan. Aku tunggu ya.” Ryder kembali duduk di depan monitor menara.

Chase turun ke lantai dasar, dan sempat ingin memanggil teman-temannya melalui interkom, namun dia terkejut melihat Marshall menangis di pojokan.

“Dik! Kamu kenapa!?” Chase panik, dan segera menghampiri Marshall.

“A-ah! Ma-maaf, Kak... Kakak mengejutkanku...” Marshall terisak.

“Apa yang kamu dengar?” Chase segera melepaskan _headphone_ yang Marshall gunakan dan memeluknya.

“Ke... kenangan kita waktu mereka masih hidup, Kak... Kakak ingat radio yang mereka temukan?” Marshall mendorong radio itu dan membenamkan mukanya ke pundak Chase.

“Shh... aku ingat, tentu. Apa yang kamu dengar, Dik?” Chase mengelus kepalanya.

“...semua percakapan mereka terekam. Aku mendengar betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu. Lalu... aku terbayang saat Rocky...” Marshall terhenti sesaat. Chase langsung mengelus punggung Marshall, dan Marshall melanjutkan omongannya. “Rocky dulu sering curhat kepadaku saat Zuma menghilang. Aku teringat dengan beberapa curhatannya, dan itu membuatku sangat sedih jika mengingat semua itu dengan kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.”

“Hmm... aku paham. Lagipula, kamu juga psikolog untuknya, wajar kamu sekarang sangat sedih karena... kamu merasa bahwa ‘semua usahamu gagal’, kan?” Chase masih mengelus punggungnya.

“Bisa dibilang begitu, Kak. Aku menyesal, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya? Semua itu masih menghantuiku...” Marshall tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

“Sudah, Dik... Tidak perlu menangisi yang sudah lewat. Iya, aku paham semua yang kamu rasakan, namun sudah saatnya kita merelakan mereka berdua. Dan lagi, aku ada mandat dari Ryder untuk yang lainnya juga. Apa kamu keberatan jika aku panggil yang lain dulu?” Chase mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

“Tentu... Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap seperti ini...” Kuping Marshall menutupi pipinya.

“Hei, um, aku bukannya tidak boleh sih, tapi... ah, biarlah. Masa bodoh.” Chase mengangkat bahunya dan memanggil yang lain dari interkom. “Rubble, Skye, mohon segera menuju ke ruang santai. Aku ada pengumuman dari Ryder.”

.....

“Jadi, paham kan?” Chase sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada kawan-kawannya.

“Paham. Nanti dikumpulkan ke siapa?” Tanya Skye.

“Uh... masalah itu... Aku tidak diberitahu Ryder. Namun apa lebih baik kita langsung mengumpulkannya ke dia?” Chase menggaruk kepalanya.

“Boleh saja.” Rubble mengangguk pelan. “Kebetulan ada satu barang yang aku ingin berikan kepada mereka. Sayang, waktu sudah terlambat.” Dia mengangkat dagunya, sedikit merengek pelan.

“Kalau begitu, inilah waktunya. Setidaknya... harapan kita bisa sampai kepada mereka, walaupun hanya secara simbolis.” Chase mencoba menghibur yang lainnya. “Dik, kamu juga ada, kan?”

“...ada sih. Sebuah barang yang aku sayang saat aku masih muda di Paw Patrol. Sekarang sudah tidak terlalu digunakan, namun aku berharap mereka mau menerimanya.” Marshall akhirnya melepas Chase dan menyeka air matanya.

“Pastinya. Mereka pasti akan senang menerimanya.” Chase tersenyum tipis. “Oke, kita berkumpul di depan lift jika semua barang sudah terkumpul.” Chase membubarkan Rubble dan Skye, dan menengok sebentar ke Marshall.

“Kak...” Kuping Marshall terlipat. Mukanya terlihat cemas.

“Sudah, Dik. Lebih baik kita segera menyiapkan barang yang kita ingin berikan.” Chase mengusap pipi Marshall dengan hidungnya. “Yuk. Aku temani.”

“Baik...” Marshall keluar dari markas bersama kakaknya. “Sebetulnya, kakak ingat selimut yang Ryder berikan kepadaku waktu aku pertama kali masuk Paw Patrol?” Marshall bertanya.

“Ah, selimut yang itu ya. Tentu. Itu yang mau kamu berikan?” Chase mengangguk.

“Iya. Aku harap mereka tidak kedinginan di sana...” Marshall menggigil sejenak.

“Heh, kamu ini.” Chase tertawa kecil, dan Marshall ikut tertawa juga walaupun terdengar lirih. “Tidak apa sih, anggap saja itu simbolis.”

“Tentu.” Marshall memasuki rumahnya dan mulai mencari di mana selimut yang dia maksud. Chase menunggu di luar, sembari melihat ke langit.

“ _Maafkan aku, kawan-kawan._ ”

Kalimat itu masih membayang di kepala Chase. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, siapa sangka bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir sahabat karibnya?

“Ah.” Chase menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh lengah.

“Ketemu!” Pekik Marshall. Dia langsung menarik selimut itu dengan giginya.

“Heh, sudah sedikit usang, namun pasti masih nyaman untuk digunakan.” Komentar Chase.

“Ayo, Kak, aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kakak berikan.” Marshall memegang selimut itu dan menyelimuti dirinya. “Ah, kakak betul. Ini masih terasa hangat...”

“Hehe, ‘adik Marshall’ sudah minum susu?” Ledek Chase sambil tertawa.

“Ih, kakak _mah_!” Marshall memukul pundak Chase dengan kesal.

“Sengaja.” Chase menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima. “Setidaknya kamu tertawa, kan?”

“Jika itu adalah taktikmu untuk membuatku tertawa, dasar. Ada-ada saja.” Marshall tersenyum.

“Itu yang aku mau,” ujar Chase sambil menekan hidung Marshall dengan perlahan. “Adikku yang riang gembira.”

“Terima kasih, Kak.” Marshall mengangguk pelan.

Chase berjalan menuju rumahnya dan langsung memasuki rumah anjingnya. Dia mencoba merogoh apa yang bisa dia beri, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah boneka kecil miliknya.

“Tuan Teddy yang selalu menemaniku di saat malam tiba...” Gumam Chase pelan. “Aku ingat, ini pemberian ayahnya Ryder untukku. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa bersuara lagi, sih. Tapi ya... setidaknya ada rasa aman tersendiri saat melihat beruang ini di sampingku saat tidur.”

Chase menunjukkan barang yang ingin dia berikan kepada Marshall.

“Ah, Tuan Teddy! Aku ingat dia! Kamu yakin ingin memberikannya?” Marshall terdengar ragu.

“Tidak masalah. Biarlah Tuan Teddy menjaga mereka sekarang. Sudah selesai tugasnya untuk menjagaku, karena kini aku punya seseorang yang menjagaku setiap malam.” Goda Chase, sontak membuat pipi Marshall merona.

“Hei! Dasar!” Marshall menutupi mukanya dengan selimut yang dia bawa.

“Ih, _geer_!” Chase terkikik.

“Hei, kalian berdua! Apa kalian sudah selesai?” Tiba-tiba suara Rubble memanggil mereka.

“Tentu! Sebentar!” Balas Chase. “Ayo.”

...

“Jadi, kebanyakan dari kalian membawa barang saat kalian pertama kali masuk Paw Patrol, eh?” Ryder mengecek barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Topi ini sudah terlalu kecil, tapi kalian ingat kan cerita di balik topi itu?” Rubble menaruh topi konstruksinya yang dulu di depan Ryder.

“Iya, aku ingat. Dan Tuan Squakers juga sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, secara mekanisnya. Aku harap ini cukup.” Skye menaruh tikus mainannya.

“Itu lebih dari cukup. Sini, mau aku kumpulkan di dalam tasku.” Ryder mengambil barang-barang yang mereka ingin berikan sebagai kenangan untuk Rocky dan Zuma dan menatanya di dalam tasnya. “Kalian bisa kan aku tinggal dulu?”

“Bisa, Ryder!” Semua menjawab dengan kompak, kecuali satu.

“Marshall?” Ryder sadar dari tadi Marshall terlihat murung.

“A-ah, maaf. Bisa, laksanakan.” Marshall tergagap.

Ryder mendekati Marshall dan berlutut agar sejajar dengannya. Dia mengusap kepala Marshall dengan lembut dan menepuknya.

“Kuat, ya?” Pinta Ryder.

“A... aku akan berusaha.” Marshall mengangguk pelan sambil terisak pelan.

“Baik, aku pergi dulu. Paw Patrol, pertemuan selesai.” Ryder membubarkan yang lain, dan mereka turun melalui lift.

.....

“Aku mau beristirahat dulu. Aku lelah menangis seharian ini.” Marshall menidurkan dirinya di ruang santai, dan segera menutup matanya untuk istirahat.

“Aku mau pergi ke taman bermain dulu sebentar. Tidak masalah kan, Chase?” Skye meminta izin.

“Mau apa di sana?” Tanya balik Chase.

“Aku mau menenangkan diriku dulu. Saat topik tadi diungkit kembali, aku merasa tidak enak lagi.” Skye menurunkan kupingnya.

“Aku paham. Silakan.” Chase mengangguk pelan. Skye langsung keluar dari markas tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

“Aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar.” Rubble mengikuti Skye tanpa berbicara apapun kepada Chase.

Tersisa Chase sendiri.

“Aku lebih baik temani Marshall.” Chase mendekati Marshall dan duduk di sebelahnya. Marshall sudah mulai tertidur, dan dia mendengkur pelan.

Chase melihat perekam suara yang sempat Marshall dengarkan isinya. Iseng, Chase memutuskan untuk mencoba mendengarkan apa yang membuat Marshall menangis...

.....

 _“_ Wocky _, sini sebentar.”_

_“Apa, Dik?”_

_“Ini, untukmu.”_

_“A-ah, terima kasih, Dik!”_

_“Rocky, biar aku beri tahu satu hal. Bunga matahari identik dengan kesetiaan, karena seperti matahari yang akan selalu menyinari bumi hingga akhir nanti."_

_“_ W-Wyder _benar, Kak.”_

_“Astaga, Dik. Kita bisa fokus untuk mencari sumber suaranya sekarang, kan?”_

_“A-ayo, Kak. Hehe, maaf.”_

.....

Chase memutuskan untuk mempercepat sedikit rekamannya.

.....

 _“_ Suawanya _kini cukup jelas. Aku bisa_ mendengaw _alunan musik.”_

_“Oh iya, betul juga. Eh, jembatan ini kira-kira mengarahkan kita ke mana, ya?”_

_“Entah. Aku pun_ bawu pewtama _kali melihat pemandangan seindah ini.”_

_“Coba arahkan ke ujung jembatan yang lainnya.”_

_“Ah, pintar juga kakak!”_

_“Ayo. Kawan-kawan, kami menemukan arahnya!”_

_“K-kak?”_

_“Kenapa, Dik? Kok mukamu merah?”_

_“Le-lepaskan?”_

_“Tidak usah. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat dan tidak ada yang komplain.”_

_“A-ahaha... Iya sih, tapi aku kaget saja, Kak. Maaf.”_

.....

Chase akhirnya berhenti mendengarkan rekaman itu.

“Pantas saja.” Chase mengangguk pelan, sambil mengelus kepala Marshall. “Dik, maaf ya. Kakakmu juga tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang terjadi.”

Tiba-tiba, tangan Marshall bergerak-gerak, seperti mencari sesuatu. Saat dia menyentuh Chase, dia menarik Chase dengan perlahan.

“Mau aku temani, eh? Baiklah.” Chase tertawa kecil sambil tiduran. Marshall memeluk Chase dengan erat, dan kembali mendengkur.

“Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur... Kasihan adikku ini.” Chase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah memosisikan dirinya, dia menyusul Marshall ke dunia mimpi.

.....

Sementara itu, di ladang rumput itu...

“Akhirnya. Sampai juga. Aku tidak ingat perjalanan ke sini sangatlah panjang.” Ryder menyeka keringat di dahinya. “Atau mungkin, waktu itu kita tidak sadar bahwa kita berjalan cukup jauh dan cukup lama...”

Dia melewati padang rumput untuk mencapai lokasi terakhir dari perjalanan mereka 5 bulan yang lalu.

“Pohon ini masih kokoh berdiri. Namun sepertinya pohonnya sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Sudah mau musim dingin, sih,” gumam Ryder.

Dia melihat batu nisan Zuma, dan seekor anjing abu-abu yang tergeletak di situ. Masih dalam kondisi utuh, tanpa ada tanda-tanda anjing tersebut menjadi bangkai busuk.

“...apa... alam menjaga mayat Rocky?” Ryder berkaca-kaca, terharu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih berkesempatan melihat badan Rocky untuk terakhir kalinya dalam kondisi sehat, namun tidak bernyawa.

“Rocky...” Ryder melepas kalung Rocky dan mengantunginya. “Maafkan aku, ya.” Dia mencium kening Rocky dengan lembut, dan menaruhnya kembali.

“Bagaimanapun, kamu harus dikebumikan.” Ryder mengeluarkan sebuah sekop dari tasnya, dan mulai menggali lubang di sebelah makam Zuma.

_“Jika... jika ini adalah saat terakhir kalian melihatku, maka aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan kembali dengan selamat atau tidak, tapi sampai aku menemukan dia, aku akan pergi.”_

Ryder terbayang dengan kalimat terakhir yang Rocky sampaikan kepadanya secara langsung. Tangisannya mengalir sembari dia menggali lubang untuk Rocky.

“S-sial...” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya. “Semestinya ini sudah cukup.”

Ryder mengangkat badan Rocky dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di dalam liang lahatnya. Namun, sebelum dia menaruhnya, Ryder berkata dengan lirih, “Aku sayang dirimu, nak.”.

Rocky sudah dikubur dengan layak. Sudah saatnya baginya istirahat tenang.

Ryder mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tadi dibawa dari markas untuk kenang-kenangan mereka semua.

“Selimut Marshall, boneka Chase, mainan Skye, dan topi Rubble...” Ryder menata semua itu dengan perlahan di antara makam mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai menata semuanya, Ryder bersimpuh di hadapan nisan itu. Menghela napas, dia memeluk batu nisan itu.

“Zuma... Rocky... aku rindu kalian...” Ujar Ryder dengan lirih. Dia menangis, dan menaruh kepalanya dekat dengan nisan itu sambil menutup matanya. “Akankah kalian kembali?” Tanyanya.

.....

_“Rocky! Zuma!”_

_Dia mendengar panggilan itu. Dia juga melihat semua itu._

_“A-ah, iya?” Ada balasan dari dua nama yang dipanggil itu._

_“Hei! Kalian!” Ryder mendengar panggilan dari keempat anjing itu._

_Dia berdiri di atas ladang alang-alang, dan dia melihat Chase, Marshall, Skye, dan Rubble memanggil Rocky dan Zuma... yang masih hidup._

_“Kawan-kawan!” Setelah balasan itu, mereka menghampiri Rocky dan Zuma, dan memeluk mereka berdua._

_“Aku rindu kalian!” Ujar Rubble. Dia terdengar sangat bahagia._

_“Tentu. Aku juga rindu kalian semua. Begitu pula Zuma.” Rocky membalas pelukan mereka._

_“Ayo kita pulang, sahabatku. Ryder menunggu kalian berdua_ _,”_ _ajak Chase sambil merangkul Rocky dan Zuma._

 _“Baik. Aku tidak_ sabaw _bertemu pemilikku lagi.” Zuma mengiyakan ajakan Chase._

_Mereka berjalan menuju suatu arah, entah ke mana arah itu membawa mereka._

_“...aku di mana?” Gumam Ryder pelan. “Kok... aku bisa melihat semua itu...?”_

.....

“Ugh... di mana aku...” Ryder mengusap kepalanya, sedikit pusing. “Apa aku bermimpi barusan?” Dia melihat ke sekitar, dan menemukan makam Zuma dan Rocky.

“...terbawa mimpi, sepertinya.” Ryder bangkit dari posisinya, dan melihat ke sekitar. Dia menemukan kotak kecil di sebelah posisi badan Rocky sebelumnya.

Ryder mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengecek isinya. Dia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil, seperti surat, dan sebuah gambar.

“Ah... Aku ingat...” Ryder terdiam sejenak. Gambar yang dulu pernah dia buat sembari menunggu hujan berhenti.

Dia membaca sekilas surat yang dia temukan. Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat tulus dari Zuma...

“Dia hanya mengharapkan waktu berkualitas dengan keluarganya...” Ryder melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya lagi di dalam kotak.

Sebelum dia angkat kaki dari situ, dia menemukan sebuah buku. Saat membukanya, dia menemukan foto Rocky dan Zuma, sedang menggenggam sekuntum bunga matahari.

“ _...aku tidak ingat pernah mengambil foto ini_ ,” pikir Ryder. Dia terlihat bingung, namun dia tetap mengambil foto tersebut dan menaruhnya di kotak.

“Selamat tinggal, anak-anak baikku...” Ryder menengok ke arah batu nisan sejenak, dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu. Dia sempat mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya, namun Ryder memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

.....

Saat dia kembali ke markas, terjadi keributan di antara anjing-anjingnya.

“Ada apa ini?” Ryder memotong pembicaraan mereka semua.

“Uh... Ryder, aku dan Marshall tadi sempat tertidur di ruang santai, dan aku bermimpi tentang Rocky dan Zuma...” Chase menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

“Anehnya, aku juga! Aku sempat bercerita kepada Chase, dan dia bilang bahwa mimpi kita berdua sama persis!” Marshall menambahkan.

“Aku tadi sempat mendengar suara saat aku duduk di taman bermain. Suaranya sangat familier, aku kira tadi Zuma ada di sebelahku...” Skye ikut mengaku apa yang terjadi. “Aku kaget, mengira bahwa sahabatku kembali hidup.”

“Mungkin semalam aku terlalu banyak mengudap, namun aku melihat Rocky tadi di tengah jalan. Dia terdiam begitu saja. Namun saat aku mendekatinya, bayangan itu menghilang. Iya, ternyata apa yang aku lihat hanya bayangan!” Rubble mengucek matanya sekali lagi.

“Jadi... kalian semua ‘melihat’ Zuma dan Rocky, eh?” Ryder menggaruk dagunya.

“Betul!” Jawab semuanya serempak.

“...Chase, Marshall, tadi kalian bilang kalian melihat mimpi yang sama. Aku mau coba mencocokkan apa yang aku lihat juga. Chase, apa kamu memanggil nama mereka berdua di mimpimu?” Ryder mulai menginterogasi sepasang kakak-adik itu.

“I-iya. Karena aku tidak percaya, aku memanggil mereka,” jawab Chase.

“Marshall, kamu juga ikut memanggil tapi tanpa menyebut nama, kan?” Ryder melanjutkan interogasinya.

“Betul! Aku ingat aku tidak memanggil nama. Setelah itu, kami berlari menuju mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua.”

“Chase, kamu mengajak mereka pulang, iya kan?” Ryder bertanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

“Iya! A-apa Ryder juga...?”Chase menutup mulutnya.

“Iya. Aku tadi sempat tertidur setelah... mengubur Rocky.” Pernyataan Ryder diikuti oleh rasa kaget dari keempat anjing itu.

“Me-mengubur? Maksudmu Rocky masih...?” Rubble tidak percaya.

“Aku pun tidak paham! Rocky masih utuh, seperti alam menjaganya agar dia tidak menjadi bangkai!” Ryder duduk sejenak di tanah, dan terdiam. Dia merogoh isi dari tasnya, dan mengeluarkan kotak yang dia temukan tadi.

“Apa itu?” Tanya Skye.

“...barang-barang yang aku temukan di dekat badan Rocky. Aku ingat barang-barang ini pernah aku tinggalkan di pondok itu, kalian ingat?” Tanya balik Ryder.

“Ah, pondok itu. Iya.” Chase mengangguk.

“Ada sepucuk surat yang Zuma tinggalkan. Kalian mungkin mau membacanya.” Ryder mengeluarkan surat Zuma dan menunjukkannya ke mereka semua.

Chase dan kawan-kawan memperhatikan surat tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan suara yang pelan. Namun, Chase memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

“Um... sebentar. Aku merasa seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh.” Chase mengambil tas mata-matanya dan mengeluarkan senter UV miliknya. “Aku ingat, di akhir mimpiku, tiba-tiba penglihatanku berubah menjadi ungu sampai akhirnya aku terbangun. Seperti... ada pesan rahasia di mimpiku itu.” Chase memberitahu informasi tambahan perihal mimpinya.

“Hm... aku ingat sinar UV bisa membantu kita dalam melihat pesan-pesan yang tertulis dengan tinta khusus. Coba.” Ryder meminta Chase untuk menyorotkan senternya.

Dan benar. Muncul sebuah tulisan tambahan di ruang kosong dalam surat itu.

“ _Dalam waktu tertentu, aku terlihat. Namun, waktu itu adalah waktu yang langka. Hanya sekali dalam sebulan, aku akan menemui kalian. Temui aku di waktu itu._ ” Semuanya membaca isi dari surat itu dengan kompak.

“Waktu itu...?” Marshall menaikan alisnya.

“Hm... informasinya masih kurang.” Rubble mengusap pipinya. “Apa ada barang lainnya?”

“Ada. Gambar yang dulu pernah aku buat...” Ryder mengeluarkan selembar kertas lainnya.

“Wah! Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.” Skye memperhatikan gambar buatan Ryder.

“Aku ingat gambar ini. Aku waktu itu tiduran di sebelah Ryder saat dia menggambar gambar ini. Coba aku sinari dengan senter UV dulu.” Chase menyorot senternya ke gambar itu.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Rocky dan Zuma mempunyai bayangan hitam, sementara yang lain tidak ada sama sekali.

“Hitam... gelap... apa yang identik dengan itu?” Marshall mencoba mencari jawaban dari teka-teki itu.

“Ada lagi?” Tanya Chase.

“Ini. Ada foto Rocky dan Zuma yang... aku tidak pernah lihat.” Ryder mengeluarkan barang terakhir dari kotak itu.

Semuanya agak terkejut melihat betapa bahagianya Zuma dan Rocky di foto itu. Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, mereka semua sangat yakin Ryder tidak pernah mengambil gambar itu.

“Ini... foto dari mana?” Chase menatap Ryder dengan ekspresi takut.

“Aku pun tidak tahu. Ada sebuah album dan semua foto di situ rusak... kecuali satu ini. Aku curiga dengan foto ini, coba sinari.” Ryder menyuruh Chase untuk menyinarinya dengan senter UVnya.

“Baik.” Chase langsung menyinari gambar itu, dan...

“OH!” Keseluruhan gambar itu berubah menjadi gelap. Bunga matahari yang dipegang berubah menjadi bulan purnama.

“Jadi... gelap... malam... purnama...” Rubble mencoba menyebutkan seluruh petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan.

“Temui kami di malam bulan purnama!” Semua mengucapkannya dengan serentak.

“...malam purnama?” Marshall menaikan alisnya.

“Sebentar. Terakhir bulannya terlihat benjol. Jadi semestinya malam ini...!” Ryder sadar kapan mereka akan bisa bertemu.

“Oh, iya kah?” Skye tidak percaya.

“Iya!” Ryder terdengar sangat antusias. “Namun... sebentar. Aku bukannya tidak mau percaya dengan hal ini, tapi... kalian yakin?” Ryder menenangkan dirinya.

“Iya... aku pun ragu... tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan?” Chase melihat pemilknya.

"...ayo."

.....

Malam harinya, mereka berlima sudah berkumpul di bawah pohon besar itu. Anjing-anjing yang lain baru melihat makam Rocky dan Zuma.

"Jadi... Zuma... Meninggal secara misterius, eh?" Marshall memperhatikan dengan seksama batu nisan Zuma.

"Iya. Aku mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi, namun tidak ada informasi yang menjelaskan alasan kematian Zuma. Satu hal yang kita tahu, Rocky meninggal di bawah hujan yang deras, dan badannya masih utuh. Seperti dia hanya tertidur sementara, bak Putri Tidur." Ryder menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat.

"Di sini cukup gelap walaupun sudah ada lentera. Chase, kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan sentermu?" Pinta Rubble.

"Aku sendiri pun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bark! Senter!" Chase mengeluarkan senternya dan langsung menyalakannya. Dia menyorot sekitar, dan benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berlima.

"Brr... Dingin..." Skye menggigil.

"Arf! Selimut!" Marshall mengeluarkan selimut dari kotak perlengkapannya. "Setidaknya cukup untuk sementara. Pakailah." Dia memberikan selimut itu kepada Skye.

"Ah, terima kasih." Skye langsung menyelimuti dirinya. "Hah... Lebih baik." Katanya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tetap waspada. Ingat, kita ke sini karena mereka. Jangan lengah." Ryder menengok ke sana dan kemari. "Tapi... Aku mulai sedikit merasa merinding..."

"Kak..." Marshall bersembunyi di belakang Chase. "Aku takut..."

"S-sama, Dik. Sebetulnya kakak juga, namun sabar sebentar. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita bisa menemukan jawabannya." Chase menelan ludahnya dan terus menyoroti senternya ke berbagai arah.

Hingga, awan yang sempat memenuhi langit tiba-tiba menghilang, menampakkan bulan purnama yang sangat terang.

"Kawan-kawan! Bulan purnamanya!" Rubble sadar dengan hal tersebut dan langsung menunjuk ke langit.

"Wah..." Semuanya terkesima dengan keindahan bulan purnama tersebut, namun Skye sadar bulan purnama tersebut sebetulnya sedang menyorot sesuatu.

"...SEMUANYA! LIHAT ITU!" Skye bergeming dari posisinya saking kagetnya.

"A-ADA APA SKYE!?" Chase dan Marshall ikut melihat ke arah yang Skye tunjuk. Saat mereka sadar apa yang mereka lihat, Chase dan Marshall langsung membanting tasnya, dan tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung berlari menuju di mana bulan bersinar...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/43837955542/in/dateposted-public/)

"ROCKY! ZUMA! KALIAN KEMBALI!" Chase langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Isak tangis tidak dapat dihentikan, Chase langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Zuma! Kamu ke mana saja!? Kami mencarimu!" Marshall ikut memeluk Zuma dan langsung menangis tanpa mengatakan hal yang lainnya.

"Rocky! Zuma!" Skye langsung menghampiri mereka berempat dan memeluk Zuma. "Kenapa kalian pergi? Kenapa!?" Skye juga ikut menangis.

Rubble langsung memeluk Rocky dengan erat. "Kalian... Aku..." Rubble tidak dapat berkata banyak.

"Maafkan kami, kawan-kawan..." Rocky tidak berkata banyak, sambil mengelus kepala Chase dan memeluknya kembali. "Aku juga rindu."

"Maaf... Aku hilang begitu saja..." Zuma juga meminta maaf. "Aku menyesal tidak bisa pamit saat itu."

Ryder memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati mereka semua. Bukan apa-apa, Ryder tahu itu hanyalah ilusi yang diharapkan mereka semua, dan Ryder tidak siap berpisah kembali dengan anak-anak kesayangannya itu. Lebih baik tidak sama sekali daripada harus menanggung rasa sakit itu kembali.

"Rocky... Ayo... Kita pulang... Ryder menunggumu..." Chase mengulangi kalimat yang dia ucapkan di mimpinya kala itu.

"Iya... Ayo... Kita hidup bersama lagi... Seperti dulu kala..." Marshall juga ikut meminta.

Namun sayang, keinginan mereka tidak dapat terpenuhi.

"Maafkan kami."

Mereka semua tiba-tiba terjatuh dari posisi pelukan mereka. Rocky dan Zuma tidak dapat disentuh lagi bak hantu. Mereka dapat melihat kedua kakak-adik itu, namun mereka tidak dapat menyentuhnya, alias tembus pandang.

"Rocky! Ada apa!?" Chase panik.

Rubble melihat ke atas, dan awan yang tadi sempat menutupi bulan di langit kembali. "A-awan itu...!" Gumam Rubble sebentar. "CHASE! AWANNYA MENUTUPI BULANNYA LAGI!"

"A-APA!?" Marshall ikut melongok, dan benar apa kata Rubble. "TIDAK! AKU MOHON! JANGAN PERGI DULU! SKYE LAKUKAN SESUATU AKU MOHON!" Marshall yang paling tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS APA! HELIKOPTERKU MANA BISA MENGUSIR AWAN, DAN LEBIH BURUKNYA LAGI HELIKOPTERKU DI MARKAS!" Skye ikut berteriak panik.

"KUMOHON! TINGGALAH BERSAMA KAMI! JANGAN PERGI LAGI!" Marshall kembali memohon.

"Maaf! A-aku pun tidak bisa mengendalikannya!" Rocky akhirnya bicara dengan normal. "Chase... Marshall... Skye... Rubble... Aku minta maaf... Aku pergi tanpa pamit, dan tidak kembali lagi... Aku mohon maafkan aku... Aku juga sebetulnya berharap Zuma masih hidup, jadi aku bisa pulang... Namun..." Rocky kehilangan kata-katanya. "Ta-tapi... Jika memang aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini... Kita masih bisa bertemu kok! Setiap malam purnama, aku sadar kalian sudah memecahkan teka-teki itu, kan? J-jadi... Kita masih bisa bermain setiap purnama, bukan?"

"TAPI 30 HARI ITU BUKANLAH SEBENTAR! AKU TIDAK TAHAN!" Teriakan Chase semakin keras. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aku... Aku sayang kalian..."

Dan begitulah, Rocky dan Zuma menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin, dua anjing itu hilang begitu saja. Begitu pula bulan yang sekarang sudah tertutup oleh kabut dan awan mendung.

"..." Chase tertunduk lesu, dan bersimpuh sejenak.

"..." Marshall juga ikut terdiam. Dia menangis dalam sunyi.

"..." Yang lainnya juga. Termasuk Ryder yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"Aku... Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya, demi bisa melihat mereka lagi... Apa... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan!?" Marshall melolong sedih. "Aku rela bekerja seumur hidupku demi mengemba--"

"Cukup! Marshall! Jangan pikirkan apapun yang gila!" Skye menahan mulut Marshall dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tahu kamu rindu, tapi jangan gila! Kita sadar mereka sekarang sudah pergi, namun..." Skye pun tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terpotong begitu saja.

"...relakanlah," ujar Ryder yang akhirnya menghampiri mereka. "...aku pun tidak tega. Aku yang sudah mengenal kalian semua dari awal, hingga sekarang. Aku yang merawat kalian semua seperti anak-anakku. Aku yang mengasihi kalian semua dengan sepenuh hatiku." Ryder hanya bisa berkata demikian.

"Ryder...!" Chase dan Marshall langsung memeluk pemilik mereka bersamaan dan menangis di dada Ryder.

"...sabar ya..." Ryder mengelus kepala mereka berdua secara bergantian. Skye dan Rubble hanya bisa terisak.

Memang... Malam itu adalah pertemuan yang singkat. Melepas rindu sudah dilakukan, namun rindu itu kembali seperti bumerang. Andai saja... Waktu bisa dihentikan, agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama kedua sahabat mereka itu...

Namun, mereka harus merelakan kedua anjing itu. Rocky dan Zuma adalah keluarga mereka sendiri. Dan kenangan keluarga akan selalu ada di hati, selama mereka masih mengingat kedua nama itu hingga akhir hayat nanti.

Waktu memang sudah habis, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kan?

Setelah sekian lama, mereka selesai menangis. Menyeka air mata terakhirnya, Chase langsung melepas dirinya dari Ryder.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke markas." Chase mengajak yang lain untuk kembali.

"Tunggu, Kak... Aku ikut..." Marshall merangkul Chase.

"Ayo." Rubble dan Skye bangkit dari posisi mereka. Perlahan, mereka menjauhi makam itu. Berjalan gontai melalui ladang rumput itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.

Namun, tidak dengan Ryder. Dia menetap sebentar.

"Rocky, Zuma, kalian percaya keajaiban, kan?" Ryder tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jum--"

Saat Ryder mengucapkan demikian, dia baru sadar bahwa ada yang menghilang.

"Sebentar. Ke mana barang-barang kenangan mereka berempat?" Gumam Ryder pelan. "Tidak mungkin ada yang mengambilnya! A-apa ada..."

Awan dan kabut yang tadi menutupi bulan kembali menghilang. Cahaya purnama kembali memenuhi lapangan itu. Saat Ryder menengok ke arah anjing-anjingnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

"CHASE! MARSHALL! BE-BELAKANG KALIAN--!"

Chase, Marshall, Rubble, dan Skye merasakan ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundak mereka. Kaget, mereka menengok ke belakang.

"...!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk a bit for the story:  
> 1\. Tentang ..... itu? Itu aku belajar dari dosen Bahasa Indonesiaku (Pak Ridwan you are the best ehe). Katanya, untuk membedakan dua momen, tidak perlu pake (------), melainkan boleh pake (.....) . (***) biasanya untuk mengakhiri cerita/chapter.  
> 2\. Baca tagnya lagi. "Ambiguous Ending". Yep, apa yang terjadi di akhir itu jadi hak pembaca. Apakah Rocky dan Zuma hidup lagi, karena 'kekuatan kenangan', atau itu cuman bayangan yang pas mereka nengok langsung hilang lagi? Entah. I won't confirm both though.  
>  ~~walaupun sebetulnya kalian tau author bakal lebih memilih yang mana huehue~~  
>  3\. Untuk kata-kata Zuma yang cadel, memang sengaja dimiringin. Ini juga diusahakan untuk menghindari salah paham, soalnya bisa jadi itu kaya typo biasa, padahal sebetulnya itu intentional.  
> 4\. Beberapa scene terinspirasi dari [Music Video Time For The Moon Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XyBa8QsVQU) itu sendiri. Scene pas Marshall dengerin rekaman dan nangis (walaupun gak ditunjukin langsung) itu scenenya Yerin. (Ah, I hope you are an old fan of my works to know who I relate with who for GFriend-Paw Patrol stuff ehe) Lalu, scene pas Ryder ke sebuah 'pemakaman di ladang rumput', itu adaptasi scene Yuju pas ngelayat. Scene mimpi Ryder adalah scene Eunha di MV, di mana 'kenangan yang lain kembali dan mereka bisa bertemu kembali walaupun hanya dalam mimpi'. Dan pas scene malem mereka nyari Rocky dan Zuma, itu adaptasi dari scene terakhir TFTMN tapi diedit. Lagunya, plus theorynya, sangaaaaat maso bahkan Nabil nangis kejer lagi (hadeuh).  
> ...not to mention his mental is currently in the same state like the lyrics.  
> 6\. Scene flashback itu... baca kan cerita sebelumnya?
> 
> I guess... that's all.
> 
> But hey! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga cerita ini hehehehehehehe ;w;  
> Dan akhirnya [Alzeaker](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/) selesai sama gambarnya! Walaupun memang gak kaya yang di pikiran banyak orang, setidaknya bisa tergambarkan lah suasana saat scene itu. Spear him with some likes bois  
> [Ada alt version, beda warna doang sih](https://flic.kr/p/29S4ZNx)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya ciptaan Keith Chapman dibawah Spin Animation dan lisensi Nick Jr.. Saya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan(?) pribadi dan tidak ada tujuan untuk mengambil royalti sedikitpun.  
> -밤 (Time for the moon night) adalah lagu milik GFriend di bawah naungan Source Music Entertainment. Tidak ada maksud mengambil profit seperserpun dari penggunaan lagu tersebut (latar belakangnya).


End file.
